Problem: The area of the smallest square that will contain a circle of radius 4 is what?
Explanation: The smallest square has side 8 and area $8^2=\boxed{64}$. [asy]
draw(Circle((12,12), 12));
draw((0,0)--(0,24)--(24,24)--(24,0)--cycle);
draw((0,12)--(24,12));
dot((12,12));
label("4",(18,12),N);
label("8",(12, 0),S);
[/asy]